Lights may be mounted to various objects, such as tools or implements so that they provide light directed toward the work area of the tool or implement. One object to which lights may be mounted is a firearm, such as a handgun or pistol, a long gun or rifle, a shotgun, or another type of gun or weapon, any one or more of which are typically referred to as a gun.
For a typical gun, the arrangement for mounting a portable light on a gun is similar to the arrangement for mounting a telescopic sight on a gun. A gun mount, also called a gun rail or a mounting rail, is typically provided in a convenient location that affords a forward-looking view for a light mounted thereon. Because a telescopic sight or other sight is typically mounted on the top or upper surface of the gun barrel, a separate mount is often provided on the side or underside (bottom) surface of the gun barrel, typically near to the muzzle end thereof.